ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice
| director = Kunihiko Yuyama | producer = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase | writer = Hideki Sonoda | screenplay = | story = | based on = | narrator = Unshō Ishizuka | starring = see below | music = Shinji Miyazaki | cinematography = | editing = | studio = OLM, Inc. | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 70 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = $46 million | italic title= force }} Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice, originally released in Japan as is a 2012 Japanese anime film and the 15th [[Pokémon (anime)#Movies|''Pokémon anime movie]] released. The movie was released on July 14, 2012 in Japan. The movies features Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon, as revealed during a preview shown at the end of the last movie Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom, as well as Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, the titular "Sacred Swordsmen", before the introduction of the new Pokémon Keldeo. The events of the film take place during the 15th season of Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies. The movie also celebrates the 90th anniversary of the Japanese manga publisher Shogakukan, which published many Pokémon related works. The film was first broadcast in English on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 8, 2012. The movie was released on DVD in the U.S. on April 2, 2013 by Viz Media. Universal released the movie on DVD in the UK on September 30, 2013. Manga Entertainment then re-released the movie on DVD in the UK in 2019. Promotion Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsmen: Keldeo was first revealed during the teaser trailer after the end of the previous movies Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom and Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (later released internationally as [[Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom|''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]].) The Japanese show Oha Suta showed a 15-minute trailer of the movie while revealing its tentative title. The January issue of CoroCoro Comic also revealed the release date of the film. In the March issue of CoroCoro Comic, the new Pokémon Keldeo, the Colt Pokémon, was introduced and its name was appended to the title of the film. In the film poster released on February 26, 2012, Kyurem is also shown having two alternate forms. In an episode of Pokémon Smash! shown on the same day, Junichi Masuda revealed these forms alongside the announcement of the [[Pokémon Black and White#Black 2 and White 2|''Pokémon Black 2'' and White 2]] games. He later posted to his Twitter account that the Pokémon were called and . The July 2012 issue of CoroCoro Comic also reveals Keldeo's new form, called the Resolution form, which will play an important part in the movie.CoroCoro Comic July 2012 Issue, Shogakukan The film poster also reveals that the film will be accompanied by a short titled , introducing another new Pokémon: Meloetta in both its Aria and Pirouette Forme. The April issue of CoroCoro Comic reveals both Keldeo and Meloetta as Pokémon to be distributed in theaters. Players who purchase a pre-sale ticket of the movie will able to receive Keldeo in Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, or White 2 between June 23 to August 21, but Meloetta's release has not yet been announced.CoroCoro Comic, April 2012 Shogakukan Plot The film follows Keldeo, who wishes to become a member of the Swords of Justice, but before it must learn the move Sacred Sword so that it can become part of the group, Keldeo wishes to fight the legendary Pokémon Kyurem, who serves as the final challenge, however the Swords of Justice refuse to let it fight Kyurem until it has learned Sacred Sword. Later that night, while the Swords of Justice are sleeping, Keldeo sneaks out to go to Full Court, when Kyurem comes out of its chamber and asks what right Keldeo has to challenge it, Keldeo fibs to it and claims it is the newest member of the Swords of Justice, Kyurem accepts and the two begin to battle each other. During the one-sided battle, Kyurem breaks Keldeo's horn with Shadow Claw, causing Keldeo to become nervous and afraid. Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion, who had followed Keldeo, try to stop the fight which causes Kyurem to become super furious at them. Kyurem transforms into White-Kyurem and freezes the Swords of Justice. Keldeo runs away in panic. White Kyurem changes back into normal Kyurem and starts to chase after Keldeo, announcing that their battle isn't over yet. At the train station, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Emolga, and Pansage are on board the train that will take them into the city. They stop at Windy Station and purchase some Darumaka boxed lunches from a girl and her Vanillite before they return to the train. An injured Keldeo ends up on top of the train and Ash and his friends find it. After it chillaxes, Keldeo tells them that Kyurem is following it and it is trying to escape. However, Keldeo collapses from its injuries. Kyurem arrives with its minions, several Cryogonal, still wanting to continue the fight. However, Kyurem withdraws when the train enters a tunnel. Iris remembers about Kyurem and tells them what she learned about it, having been told about it from the elder in her hometown and how it is the strongest Dragon-Type in the world The group takes Keldeo to Roshan City's Pokémon Center to heal it, where Nurse Joy explains about the legend of Kyurem and the Swords of Justice, the latter being heroes who protect the Pokémon from danger, and how Kyurem is the final challenge for a Swords of Justice trainee (like Keldeo). Outside the Pokémon Center, Ash and his friends introduce themselves to Keldeo. Keldeo soon explains about its battle with Kyurem, how Kyurem froze its buddies and how it ran away scared, but after some persuasion from Ash it decides to find Kyurem and continue the battle. Later that night, Kyurem enters the city with its minions and keeps trying to find Keldeo, while the group decides to go to Full Court, so they can free the Swords of Justice. Iris uses a zeppelin while Cilan uses an abandoned train (powered by his Stunfisk), as they attempt to trick Kyurem into thinking that Keldeo is with the 2 of them of them, but this merely causes Kyurem to become more enraged and attack them both, though they both survive. Elsewhere; Ash, Pikachu and Keldeo head towards Full Court in order to free the Swords of Justice. Ash asks Keldeo what are the Swords of Justice like. Keldeo tells Ash and Pikachu about each of the Swords of Justice, starting with Terrakion; then Virizion and then Cobalion. Upon hearing that Keldeo is heading there, Kyurem heads back to Full Court to continue the battle. Keldeo becomes scared to fight once more and reveals to Ash and Pikachu that it simply lied to Kyurem in order to challenge it to a battle, so Ash and Pikachu head on their own to Full Court to free the Swords of Justice with his Pignite and Boldore after Keldeo becomes too scared to press on. Infuriated that they are trespassing its home, Kyurem tries to attack them, but Keldeo rescues them, gaining the courage it needs to fight. Although Keldeo reveals to Kyurem that it is not one of the Swords of Justice but rather training to be one, Kyurem reveals that it already knew all along that Keldeo had fibbed to it, but it still accepted its challenge and it intends to finish the battle. Keldeo transforms into its Resolute Form and the two start to finish their battle. Their battle causes Full Court to start collapsing and the ice holding the Swords of Justice breaks, freeing them in the process. The Swords of Justice thank Ash and he recalls his Pignite and Boldore but the Swords of Justice refuse to interfere in the new match. During the battle, Keldeo gets encased in ice, but Cobalion refuses to let anyone save him, just as Kyurem is about to finish him off Keldeo breaks free from the ice, with a giant glowing sword coming from its horn, the Swords of Justice are amazed that it has learned its own move, Secret Sword, also impressing Kyurem which makes it declare that it is now a "real battle", causing it to transform and unleash its full power on Keldeo. During the battle, Kyurem and Keldeo fire blasts at each other but Black Kyurem's blast accidentally gets sent towards and threatens to hurt Ash and his friends, but Keldeo gets in the way of the blast to save them by slicing it with Secret Sword. This defeats Keldeo, and Kyurem takes its win. Despite being defeated by Kyurem, the latter praises Keldeo for instead of pursuing victory over it, Keldeo chose to protect the Swords of Justice, Ash and his friends. All in all; Kyurem, Ash, his friends and the Swords of Justice praise Keldeo for finally learning the true power of the sword, which officially makes it the fourth member of the team. The group retreats when Full Court collapses while Kyurem transforms into White Kyurem to freeze everything before transforming back and going back into its chamber. Outside, Ash and his friends congratulate Keldeo. Soon, Cobalion thinks that it's time to say the Swords of Justice Oath and it would like Ash and his friends to be their witnesses. Ash and friends agree. Then Keldeo switches from ordinary form to resolute form and they all say the oath together, after that Ash and the Swords of Justice part ways. Music As in the previous Pokémon films and its anime series, the music is composed by Shinji Miyazaki. The movie's theme song is titled , which is performed by the Bengali-Japanese-Russian model-turned-singer Rola. The film's director Kunihiko Yuyama thinks the song will work perfectly for the film itself after he first heard it. Rola also voiced a character in the film named Marin. The single itself was released on July 11, 2012. And the English ending for this movie is "It's All Inside of You" written by John Loeffler and David Wolfert (who also wrote "Rival Destines" which is performed by Kathryn Raio and Alex Nackman) and is performed by Jesse Turner. Cast Regular characters Jessie, James, and Meowth make several cameo appearances in this feature but without any spoken dialogue. Movie characters * : Known as the Boundary Pokémon, it is a dragon that was born alongside Reshiram and Zekrom, and is considered to be the strongest of the three dragons. It has the powers of both of the former two dragons, allowing himself to shift into its forms: and , fully using the abilities of both Reshiram and Zekrom. Its relationship to the Swords of Justice and to Keldeo were somewhat unknown, although it seems viciously determined to finish the fight that Keldeo started with it, and refuses to let Keldeo flee until Keldeo can finish what it started. In the original Japanese release, Kyurem's voice is provided by Katsumi Takahashi. In the English dub, Marc Thompson provides the voice. * : The Colt Pokémon and also the fourth of the Swords of Justice. Keldeo is very exceptional at using its hidden abilities. And unlike the other swordsmen, Keldeo can assume his other form called Resolute Form. It challenges Kyurem to a battle despite Cobalion's warnings, and when Kyurem proves to be too strong, Keldeo became scared and ended up running away. Keldeo is then followed in hot pursuit by Kyurem, who is determined to finish their fight. In the original Japanese release, Keldeo is voiced by Shoko Nakagawa, while Vic Mignogna voices the character in English. * : The Iron Will Pokémon and leader of the Swords of Justice. Having a collected personality, it is responsible for the group and for protecting Keldeo from Kyurem. Cobalion's Japanese voice actor is Kōichi Yamadera. Its English voice actor is H.D. Quinn. * : The Cavern Pokémon and one of the members of the Swords of Justice. It is very hotheaded but loyal towards Cobalion. Terrakion's Japanese voice actor is Hiroki Yasumoto. Its English voice actor is Henry Carr. * : The Grassland Pokémon and also a member of the Swords of Justice. It is the most rational of all the Swords of Justice. Virizion's Japanese voice actor is Takako Honda. Its English voice actor is Emily Williams. * Meloetta: One of the mythical Pokémon in the short film "Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. * : A young girl who sells Darumaka lunch boxes at Windy Station, along with her partner Vanillite. Malin's voice in the Japanese release is provided by the film's theme song singer Rola in a cameo role. In the English dub, Malin is voiced by Bella Hudson. References External links * * * Category:2012 anime films Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese sequel films Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice Category:Production I.G Category:Toho animated films Category:Viz Media anime